A Secret
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Emery is known to be the ladies man and for "Barefoot" Dave and Brian they need his help on how to get the ladies. However each of them as a secret and have no clue if it meant loosing their friends. What is their secret and will they lose their friends because of it? Only one way to find out.
I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Disney's ABC and Disney's ABC's Fresh Off the Boat in anyway. Also I'm surprised no one has done a story using this TV show as their 2nd season is almost over.

* * *

"Barefoot" Dave and Brian have never been good with the ladies. Even Eddie was not but managed to get a girlfriend thanks to his little brother Emery the real ladies' man. Both Dave and Brian decided to ask Emery's help. They did not want to let Eddie know about this. While they were at Eddie's they went to Emery while Eddie was busy with his mom. Both of them soon saw him writing another poem. The two just looked at each other before Dave knocked on the bedroom door. Emery stopped writing and looked to see Eddie's two friends.

"What can I do you for?"

"Um..."

"Come on ask. After all I knocked so you should ask."

"Fine, um the thing is that we want to know how you managed to get all these girls."

"Oh that. I'm just being myself really. I really don't know how I do it. I guess I just try to be nice to everyone.

"That's all? We tried that and it does not work. There has to be more than that." Dave said.

"I don't know what else to tell you two."

"Thanks anyways." Brain said.

The two soon join Eddie in his room.

"Hey what with you two being by brother's room?"

"We just wanted to know how he was doing that's all." Dave said.

"Yah." Brian said.

As the three where playing Nintendo Dave and Brian where wounding how they are going to solve their problems. During the game Brian died in the game. This gave him the opportunity to talk to Emery.

"Ill be back."

Eddie just nodded and started a new game with Dave. Eddie quickly became too much into the game that he forgot that Brian left his room. However Dave did notice but he would wait until Brian came back. Once Brian left he went to Emery's room. Brian took a deep breath before knocking his door softly so Eddie and Dave won't hear. Emery looked up to see Brian and sighed. He waved him in.

"What can I help you this time?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes I can."

"The truth is there is someone that I have a crush on and it's not a girl."

"Oh."

"Yah I'm gay, but the problem is I have no clue how to come out to them or anyone else for that matter. I don't even know how this person will react. You're the first person I told."

"Well that is hard to do. Trust me I know because truth is I am gay too. You're the first person I told as well. I am glad you found your crush I'm still looking for mine. I think the best option is talk to the person and if he can't accept you then he's not worth it in the first place. So who is it?"

"It's Dave. Thanks for the help."

Brian soon gave a kiss to Emery on the cheek and went back joining his friends. Once he was back Eddie was still playing while Dave watched. Dave seen Brian come back into the bedroom and knew he had talked to Emery since he been gone for a while. Dave wanted to leave right there and then to talk to Emery but knew if he passed the game and left Eddie would cheat. He would just unpausing the game and give him a few more points before pausing it again. After all Dave and the others seen him do it all the time even when Eddie is ahead. The only way Dave could leave is for the game to be over with.

As they kept on playing the more Dave just want to throw the game just to talk to Emery. However he knew Brian would realize this as Eddie and he are equally matched, but at this point he did not care if he throw the game or not. Eddie would not know. Dave knew Eddie would just brag on how he got his ass handed to him regardless if it was a close game or not. Eddie would even clam a rematch if he loosed as Eddie did not like to loss. Dave took a deep breath before doing what's need to be done and just like that the game was over and Dave lost. Eddie just smiled and started to play the brag game. Dave just nodded and got up.

"Man all that gaming made me use the washroom I been holding it in the middle of the game."

"Then why did you just paus the game? I would have waited."

"Too much into the game from that stopping me."

"Well ok, Brian your next let's see if you can beat me this time."

As the two were playing Dave went to Emery's room. Before even knocked Emery knew he was thete as he was invited in.

"Can I tell you something that stays between us? There is no way I could tell the guys this and what I have heard you are very trustworthy."

"Thanks, what is it?"

"Well the thing is it's not that I can't get a girlfriend. It's that I don't want one. If you know what I mean."

"Yah I think I do, and that's ok. The lady's man you see is well gay as well and know how hard it is to come out. I only told one other person and he was ok with that."

"Is he cute like you?"

"Yah you can say that, but he has his eyes on someone else."

"Yah well my crush is cute. I just don't know how to tell him that I'm gay."

"Well if you rely like him you have to be honest. If he don't accept you then he was really not worth it."

"Thanks. If only if I saw you first but can you do I fell in love with this person before I meet you."

"Well whoever it is he will be lucky to have a cute guy like yourself."

"Thanks, um also the boy is Brian. I don't know it's just something about him you know."

"Yah. I just hope I find someone."

"I hope you do to. Thinks for the talk."

Dave soon kissed Emery on the cheek and left. Emery for one can't believe not just two cute boys came out to him but that he has a better chance seeing them as they are Eddie's friends. The only problem is he knew he should take the bullet to find out what Eddie thinks of gays. This way he will know if Eddie will lose to friends. That night while in bed Dave was jacking off to thoughts of Brian then Emery came into to join Brian. Brian was also jacking off in bed to thoughts of Emery but he was with Dave. As for Emery he was in the bathroom jacking off of thoughts of both Dave and Brian. Once school was out Brian went to Dave's to do a school project they got teamed on and as for Eddie he was at some girl's house. Once they got into Dave's bedroom they sat their stuff down. Dave just looked at his crush and it was now or never.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry there was no sex in it just wanted to set up the story. Please let me know what you think by a review that's open to all, or by PM if you are a member. Not a member, it's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
